Luminous Novae (the newcomers)
by Weeirdinwonderland
Summary: The Guild is called Luminous Novae. This follows a guild and the story? Becoming as famous as Fairy Tail No Longer accepting OC's sorry but please read (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

This is a guild I decided to make after I read a few other stories please give me OC's! Pretty Please With Sprinkles and Strawberry cake on top.

Guild Name: Luminous Novae

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Clothes:

Power/s:

Personality:

Past:

Guild Mark (a large swirl with a circle around it and please describe the middle of the gem e.g. a blue gem with a snow flake inside for an ice mage and what colour):

Pets/Exceed:

Eye Colour:

Skin Colour

Romantic (Sting is Taken):

Weapons:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:


	2. New Beginnings and old friends

New Guild Fanfic

3 lonely figures walked into the small fishing village of Hargeon, their black cloaks fluttering in the breeze. "Hurry up Jane" one of the figures commented while running ahead "or I'll beat you to the hotel" the voice was clearly female and sounded older than the bold statements she made. "Do you even know exactly WHERE we're going Vee?" asked a younger sounding voice the woman under that cloak was clearly peeved about something 'Vee' hissed slightly in fear. "Jane" warned the last woman in a powerful voice she continued "if you keep radiating magic energy like this then all of the people here will probably not live so tone it the HELL down" commanded the figure once more. The woman suposedly called Jane sighed and said in a more kind tone "so where exactly ARE we going Luna?"

The women inspected their surroundings, their hotel room in the Sea Salt Hotel was a medium sized room painted in shades of blue. Vee deemed it acceptable the other two...not so much. There was only one large king sized bed and a small floral couch. Jane sighed onc more and claimed the couch before sitting down and raking a hand through her checker board colored locks.

In their room the three women sat around each doing their own thing. Jane 'Jay Jay' Nightcrest seemed to be reading a book about dragons specifically about how to enter the dragon world. Evening 'Vee' Lawrence was planning a list of gifts to give to their guild mates, she was repeatedly saying "if I give this person this then what I'll i give her". Melpomene 'Luna' Pleiades McSaint was sitting on her bed flipping through a magic textbook rather calmly. "I am hungry" stated Jane slamming her book closed, the other two jumped at the sudden noise then regained composure. Vee gave her a motherly smile and stated rather calmly "well then what do you suggest we eat?"

The threesome sat calmly at the small table, after ordering the meal the conversation had become stale. Silence overcame them as they sat waiting for their food. "So" began Vee calmly "I believe we have something to discuss..." the black haired woman's eyes drooped low and her long eyelashes covered her Bright blue catlike eyes, all she could answer was "yes we do". The green haired one childishly grinned and said "what must we discuss?"

The woman named Jane sighed as they walked out of the cafe with Vee and Luna walking briskly ahead. the cool night air relaxed her as she sped up to meet her friends "hurry up Jay Jay!" Vee shouted, "don't call me that replied the woman as they made their way back to the guild. Their Guild.

"We have returned" claimed the green haired woman smiling happily Then looking amused Jane commented "is anybody here?", a small tuft of purple hair popped up "Ri-chan where is everyone?" Vee shouted suffocating the poor tuft "let me out" omplained the tuft Luna just sighed and stated "let go of Rizumu please Vee" Jane snickered at the sight while Luna just tried to look encouraging and pry Vee off of Rizumu. Rizumu 'Ri-chan' Ongaku, also known as the songstress of the stars and that her voice was more amazing than an angel's. Vee then got smacked into a wall by a pissed off looking Jane, "Where are our guild mates" she demanded in a sinister tone. "How many times do I have to tell you to turn your magic energy the HELL down" a fearsome light grew around Luna and the three behind the bar gulped and apologized.

"So they all went on missions?" questioned Jane "yup" answered Rizumu popping the p. " Why?" asked Luna "because we were all asked to by the master" Luna raised an eyebrow "then why didn't you go?" because I was asked to stay behind Luna "hmmmed" contemplating everything and everyone.

"I see you are all here now" a melodic voice chimed ,the guild master Anne Sophie DeMarionette was the first wizard saint and always radiated magic power, her bright white hair and purple eyes dazzled men from all over. "Our guild has been summoned to help out some other official guilds and to fight against a great enemy of this land, the illegal guild Vipers Tongue it contains members of such a high skill level that it normally takes three wizards to take down one member". The newly formed foursome laughed "no problem ma'am, we'll take them down" the beautiful woman smiled "that's what I had hoped you'd say"


	3. Just a note

Yes I am stillaccepting OCs but they will appear later in the story mtilt likely after or Maybe during this 'ark' thanks to many people for reviewing!


	4. The fight and the winner

A/N the guild members are staying at a castle, which is supplied by the guild masters

The Light Team 2.0

The Guild members sat in small circles talking and waiting for the newest guilds in the 'light team' to arrive. Erza and Kagura were talking about battle strategies with Millianna occasionally butting with a useless comment in Gray and Lyon were fighting with Natsu and each other. The other Mermaid Heel women were trying to get away from Blue Pegasus who seemed to have taken an interest in them. Wendy and Cheila were taking about…well everything that girls talk about at the small table in the corner, Sherry and Lucy were arguing and Jura was sitting in the corner silently musing over the contents of his mind, all in all it was peaceful.

Erza suddenly shouted, "Where are those other guild members" and everyone began muttering in agreement (not that they minded since they could take more time talking to their friends. Suddenly the doors slammed open and in walked Sting, Rogue, Orga and Rufus 'Sabres" everyone mused silently on their thoughts about the 'Sabers'. Sting calmly apologized for their lateness and proceeded with the other Sabertooth members to the corner of the room when Natsu challenged Sting to a fight. In the middle of the fight Erza decided to intervene. That was when the wall was suddenly blasted through into the grand hall.

All of the light team stood, in battle stances rigid and stiff, waiting and watching for a sign of life when four figures stepped through the doorway. The black cloaked figures walked forward when…"jeez Jay Jay I told you to make an entrance NOT to over do it…again" one of the figures let out a sighing sound while another laughed and the cloaked person who sighed said in a calm, cool and sophisticated voice "hello are we late?" although most of the members of the light team saw it as a challenge and Erza saw it as a greeting and stepped forward "hello I am Erza 'Titania' Scarlet queen of the Fairy's" the supposed leader of the four stepped forward and said in a cold voice "hello what a lovely 'sanctuary' you have here". She then grabbed Erza's hand and shook it vigorously "it is nice to meet you…Titania" and with that the four figures proceeded forwards to their rooms leaving in their wake a stunned Erza and a silent team.

The atmosphere during dinner was the most awkward whenever a member tried to talk to the cloaked figures they responded coldly or shied away. With an abrupt movement Erza stood "training tomorrow at 3 o'clock don't be late" she yelled she then walked off with the rest of Fairy Tail in tow. The rest of the guilds left one by one until just Sabertooth and the guild in question were left. Sting started the conversation "that was quite a show in the grand hall" the lead member quietly chewed, swallowed then said "yes it was" in a monotonous voice. Sting stood and pointed at the figures "I challenge you to a battle and if we win you cant wear those cloaks any more inside this castle" the figures each let out a amused snort respectively and the side figure who was wearing a black and gold cloak slammed her utensils into the solid stone walls…the utensils went right through like butter "and if we win?" the gold cloaked one asked. If you win uh…we'll all be your slaves for a week" the purple and black cloaked member stood surprising Sabertooth once more and commented snidely "fine but that means we can choose anyone and I mean ANYONE here including the other guild members" the Sabers obviously hadn't noticed that the other guild members had come back down stairs and were watching, amused. "You've got a deal" Sting laughed, great the leader said "see you tomorrow and good luck…you'll need it" and with that the foursome stood and walked off in a 'V' formation. All Rogue said was "what have you gotten us into?"

The next morning everyone was up in whatever condition, Natsu had a headache from having his head repeatedly knocked by Erza and frozen by Gray, Lyon was slightly damp after Erza had dumped boiling water on his head to get him up and 'spick and span' she said well, he looked less than spick or span right now. The battlefield, which was literally a field, had its weeds and flowers pulled so now it looked more like a dirt and sand covered oval. The figures each mumbled something to Erza and she got ready to proclaim the beginning of the battle. Erza shifted her armour into a stripy jacket and black skirt. "On your marks get set GO", the whistle blew loudly into the silent air and all hell was set loose.


	5. Winning

It began. They all headed straight for each other one womans hood blew off she had purple hair, Sting ran for the leader he battled her using hand to hand combat until he got bored, "lets end this" he shouted the leader smirked and laughed at him. Sting let out an attack "White dragons wing attack!" he screamed she blocked it with one swit hand movment, her hand glowed blue for a second and the attack bounced right back Stimg was knocked out by his own magic. Orga went up against Vee she smiled and Kicked him in the face he then grabbed her foot and slammed her into a wall her imprint stayed there. He then used 'black lightning' just to be sure, Orga looked victorious when suddenly she started glowing not like a tacky Halloween costume or anything but actually glowing she then shouted "rain of light" Orga got hit by two but was not fatally wounded, he smiled and it looked as if he wanted to say its nice to finally see you trying. Orga let out his own attack and the fight continued.

The purple haired woman doged attack after attack and using up so Much energy had him exhausted and the woman was breathing heavily she brought out her guitar and started to play Rufuses eye lids drooped lower and lower until he was practically still cloaked woman landed punch after punch but Rogue was able to doge them all then they both began a spell "Shadow dragons punch!" "Apocalyptic dragons punch" they both exclaimed while the woman who beat Sting and their audience murmured "shadows against apocalypse wo will win" then the woman started another spell "Death dragons extreme FANG" Rogue was blown out.

Sting awoke and got up he went up and attacked slopily, Sting then slipped in a puddle and made Orga trip and fall ont Jane who was still attacking Rogue she ws upset she hated her battles being disrupted she asked Orga to 'please get up' and he refused. Sting and Orga were arguing and they were in a awkward poition which made two of the hooded women laugh, they got tackled by Rogue and Rufus which made them both laugh louder calling for 'Jane', by then The woman under the gold and black hood got angry at everyone for disobeying and annoying her and she shot Orga accidentaly with fury as she jumped up quickly and exclaimed "Apocalyptic Wave" Orga's body started trembling and convulsing as he went extremely pale he was then encased in hundreds upon thousands of dark and anti-magic runes "JANE! What did I say about dark magic?" exclaimed the leader. 'Jane' let her hood fall back and the members were surprised to see a young woman not a monster of some sort, soon there were some childish voices and wings were seen and heard in the distance.

"Asteria, Thanatos" exclaimed the girl as he chased her exceeds who were carrying a silver fox "he's heeeeavy" groaned Thanatos and Asteria burst into tears whimpering "why did you leave us" Jane developed a motherly smile and cuddled her 'babies'. "Juno" exclaimed the purple haired young woman pushing Rufus off and running to see her fox. The only women who weren't cuddling their 'pets' were the two who's faces"Vee... I think it's time to use THAT" Vee looked shocked "a...are you s...s...sure Luna I mean we haven't pr...practiced it for very long a...and..." Luna just nodded at Vee and said "commence operation we should win this battle using that" Vee looked more certain and said "roger captain" and after saluting childishly she smiled innocently then exclaimed "Light magic SUPER NOVAE SMASH" she pointed it straight at Luna. "What the..." that was all the Sabers were able to say before they met darkness.

As the members of Sabertooth awoke they saw the women sitting on hospital beds one had 2 exceeds on her shoulder another had a silver...fox? What the he...Argh my head thought Sting as he awoke fully he heard buzzing in the distance.

"...ut it was really brilliant to do that" Luna just smiled under her hood and exclaimed "no not really, you have to be able to think up things like that in the battle field" Erza gasped "that is not true, I couldn't have thought that up but to think that we have such a rare Mage here it's amazing I can't believe you can use..." Sting groaned and sat up clutching his head "what the..." a shadow loomed over him he grumbled and demanded for 'it' to pass the potion for pain nullification 'it' complied. He looked up and saw a hooded figure with a creepy grin Sting snarled and asked "what do you want?" ferociously, All she did was open her mouth and say in a calm voice "hello slave"


	6. The titles we hold

The grand hall was once more silent as the 'powerhouses' sat waiting for dinner and an explanation on the powers and names of the women. The woman who was apparently called Jane stood and formally bowed and snarled "excuse me your highnesses"and left the table the hood never leaving her head. Luna could only wonder what the idiots had done to make her friend so DAMN angry. The members of the other guilds stood while the women from 'Janes' guild stayed sitting. The guilds so called leader called out "wait you wanted an explanation I can give it to you..." in a flash everyone was at the table looking intently at the cloaked woman. "What question would you like answered first?" asked the green haired one "first your names then your titles and finally your guild" the leader snorted "how precise of you Titania".

" I am Melpomene you may call me by that name and by that name ONLY" she said exuding an aura more ferocious than Erza and Minerva's mixed together Natsu could only say a short "aye" before rushing off to the bathroom. The woman with green hair smiled sweetly yet reluctantly and muttered some incoherent babble of words and curses before having decided that the best way to introduce herself was, "ummm...hello I'm Evening Lawrence but you can call me Vee" she mumbled and stuttered over every word but everyone managed to hear it. The last woman with strange purple hair was certainly not shy as she snorted and introduced herself like this "I'm Riumu yo". "Our titles are this, we are all fairly famous that is the songsteress of the stars" she said in monotone while pointing at Rizumu. "That girl over there is called the angel of light" she said again in monotone while pointing at Vee. "What about yourself?" a member of Blue Pegasus asked cautiously "I am known simply by the Muse of the Moon many call me Muse".

"Now your guild?" asked Erza expectantly as if expecting them to be called 'The Death Lords' or something. Muse laughed and explained in a cool and calm voice "we are from the guild Luminous Novae and nothing shall stand in our way". "The Luminous Novae ,like, as in the one who could bring a dark guild to its knees with only one member and in less than five seconds flat?" asked Lucy, Vee who was amused at her boldness asked "are we really THAT famous?" Lucy's eyes widened to the point that they could have fallen out of their sockets at any time. "Are you kidding me? You guys are famous enough that if one of you stands anywhere within a 100 meter radius of any guild light or dark the guild shakes because it is scared and every guild member shakes tOo and...". Erza finally intervened "what about the other woman?" Muse raised an eyebrow "oh... Right. That's Jane she is known as Heaven's Demon or Hells Angel depending on your view of the title. Goodnight everyone, training at 7 yes? Ok then goodnight" and with that the threesome stood and walked to their rooms respectively.


	7. I hate Sleepovers

Hi thanks to everyone for reviewing and I am sorry for not posting for so long. So here it is the newest chapter of Luminous Novae (the newcomers)

2 weeks later the night before the battle everyone was tense, our guild Luminous Novae had gotten used to everyone but was still on the outside and everyone still wondered why, that was a question they would soon ask our guild themselves. As the 4 invaders stood outside the guilds room wondering what to do an attack strategy was being formed.

The door was slammed open and the 4 women sighed or frowned, Luna cursed silently and asked harshly "what do you want?" Erza just smiled and proclaimed "sleepover!" Luna then cursed for real "shi..." she stopped when she saw Erza's face. Vee smiled slightly while Jane grumbled and opened the door wider after Luna motioned for her to do so. Lucy looked slightly nervous, "ummm...how are we going to sleep?" Luna just sighed and asked their favorite colors Lucy answered "Pink" and Luna mumbled that she was too obvious. Erza answered "Red" and Luna raised her eyebrows and mumbled something about blue. Sherry just shrugged but after sneaking one look at Erza decided to answer "pink" in a mousy high pitched voice Vee just smiled and nodded as if in understanding. Wendy answered last and said in a very small voice ""ummm...blue" and Rizumu just commented "wow I'm so surprised" in her best surprised voice, Jane smacked her on the arm and apologized calmly for her friends behavior.

Luna then mumbled something and 4 different colored beds appeared, Vee laughed at the 'invaders' expressions and said in her best scentist voice "well we are wizards" everyone then burst out laughing and the tension then went away. They talked all night about friends family and guild relationships. They found out each others favorite foods Erza's being strawberry cake and Lucy's being Vanilla cupcakes while Wendy's was obviously air. Sherry chose lobster being the 'posh' girl she was but then feebly admitted that she hated seafood and that she actually liked ice cream Sundaes. Vee loves chocolate and jasmine tea and Jane just liked chocolate, Rizumu loves eating raw meat, yes, raw not rare, raw. 'Muse' just flat out refused to disclose any information.

They explained about their hobbies and friends. Well to a Certain extent but when Lucy said that Muse would most likely enjoy Stings company after a particularly crude comment about him she got a glare and Muse told everyone to call her Luna and to tell the people listening outside the door to come in. When Lucy opened the door all the boys fell in on top of each other in a kind of pile, after the boys got an extreme thrashing from Erza including her using her 'nice' voice and 'nice' smile (well that gave everyone the shivers but...)the guys got invited into the small and now crowded room and were offered snacks and drinks. The first conversation was actually started by Luna demanding for everyone to call her Luna then their friendship bloomed after that night though they would need all the friends they could get.

The Fight would be bad and at least one of the light team would die that you can be sure of.


	8. A Dark Guild's Wrath

The light team stood around a table with Luna pointing out spaces and gaps for where the dark guild would most likely be. "The first guild member of Vipers Tongue we find will most likely be Ariettenne, the woman of the night, she uses her powers to make us fight each other." Lucy looked grimly at the bearer of the message then volunteered Fairy Tail to eliminate her. All Lucy thought was 'she sounds quite easy to defeat' Vee almost disagreed but after a short nod and a be quiet glare from Jane she did not try to speak further. Luna agreed to this demand (ignoring her 'immature' teammates at the back of the small room) but asked her to maintain contact through a physic link which Blue Pegasus had put up.

Blue Pegasus was to stay with Jura and guard the castle "oh...well it is just in case" Luna stated as if was obvious. How blunt everyone thought, even the members of her own guild agreed. Lamia Scale was to meet up with a dragon slayer "he is of ice and is a dragon slayer but has been corrupted try to get him on our side his name is Crad Black please return him to good" 'to complete the prophecy like what we talked about in the cafe' Jane finished for her silently (refer to chapter 1) Luna looked very seriously around the room. No one was smiling. "Next we have Keith Renner this is Mermaid Heel's opponent he is a Wind Mage and also has psychic force please try to get him on our side he has not been corrupted yet just...tampered with" she added with a slight glare. Everyone shivered at her glare and at the thought of being like Keith.

"Next is Persephone who is Sabertooth's opponent she is named Persephone because her body contains a high amount of death magic she can control only plants and vegetation with her power. She is named after Persephone or 'Kore' and is the supposed goddess of vegetation for example fruits and flowers. She is or was the daughter of Zeus and Demeter and was abducted by Hades. She is or was known as the 'queen' of the underworld or of death since she married Hades" Natsu fell over at the amount of information while the others stood gaping at her extreme knowledge of well...everything.

"Now for our guild we have got two enemy's first is Gold Plate he can shift around the ground on which we stand and he is also part of 'Midas touch' which means that whatever he touches will tun to gold for any amount of time we have monitored him and we still do not know his limits. The second is a woman who goes by the name of Comet, I will be battling her personally. Do NOT under any circumstances interfere with any of our or each others battles focus on your own we are all capable of looking after ourselves that is why we were chosen for this specific job". She gave a small 'you can win this' smile to Lucy who smiled right back.

All of the other guilds 'moved out' onto the playing field they were ready to win wether or not it took their lives.

With Mermaid Heel...

Kagura and her teammates walked in a 'V' shape Kagura at the front and two others on either side. No one had been sighted yet but a beautiful woman holding a black rose stood in the shadows waiting...watching her dirty blonde hair blowing in the breeze. Not yet my flowers she thought eerily smiling at the gruesome scenes that would behold the 'Light Team' she almost felt sorry for them...almost.

With Sabertooth...

Sting looked back as if he felt a presence behind him, he just ignored it. Rogue seemed to notice a presence too...as if they were being watched. Sting power drove whoever it was into the floor. It was a male with silver shaggy hair and a rat tail. He wore a long cloak and his eyes seemed empty when sting demanded his name all he got in response was a groan and a zombie-like stare.

The Tigers could only think 'holy shit he really as been messed with' before being attacked with full force by 'Keith'. Rufus was suddenly thrown back and knocked out with a groaned 'wind slicer' Orga looked disturbed and then asked "how are we supposed to get him back to normal?" Rogue just then hit him on the head...HARD. His eyes seemed to clear a little he blinked, dazed before returning to his zombie-like trance. Sting looked amused as he rushed forward to awaken the 'sleeping' wind mage with a punch to the head.

Luna was informed of the changes and people were reassigned. She sighed at the thought of her plans being messed with.

Little did she know what grusome experience had happened to Fairy Tail.

With Fairy Tail...

Lucy and Natsu walked behind Erza and Gray keeping alert at all times. Happy searched from above for any suspicious activity which Lucy thought was stupid then an argument between Gray and Natsu broke out but was soon stopped after Erza mentioned the words 'Luna' and 'beating' in the same sentence.

Gray stopped walking suddenly Natsu let out a loud laugh and exclaimed "tired already? Wow you really are weak ice pick" but Gray just swayed and fell forwards a large smile on his face. Erza looked bemused as he swayed and stood once more. "Ice-make: bazooka" he summoned a huge bazooka and shot it at his team mates. Lucy screamed and yelled "look at his face, he's been taken over" and it was true for his eyes were milky white and his face was pale and writhing in agony and in madness.

For the first time in her life Erza was afraid...of Gray.

He smiled and aimed the bazooka at Erza, Lucy summoned Virgo who managed to save her in time. Gray then summoned a large dragon made entirely of ice who aimed for the 'shiny golden waves' which happened to be...Lucy's hair.

Natsu and Erza both shouted "Lucy, look out" but it was too late. She had been fatally wounded and would die soon from cold and from blood loss if not treated. She was in a giant ice cube, it looked like a diamond fountain it ran on blood...Lucy's blood. Natsu unfroze Lucy and freed her from her frozen prison.

Wendy was called over and by the time she got there Lucy's heart had stopped beating a while a go. All Wendy said was "I'm sorry it is too late" she cried, the tears were like a waterfall.

When you looked at Erza's eyes they were red with fury. "I will dispose of Ariettenne for us you keep the...puppet occupied" she demanded her face repulsed by the sight of the puppet, her magic aura growing within seconds to reach her masters level and beyond. The spears and swords were already being summoned ready to make Ariettenne pay for what she had done.

All Natsu could do was nod, he was horrified. Not only had Lucy died in front of him she had died beside him. Getting colder every minute. Natsu stood and was engulfed in flames he let out a roar. "LET'S END THIS ICE PRINCESS" he roared, he sounded like a real dragon. His tears streamed down his face. They dropped like rain pattering on the dry soil and flames before drying immediately "IT IS TIME TO END THIS" he cried out the agony obvious in his voice.

Gray or the puppet smiled a creepy smile and summoned another weapon while Natsu conjured up a roar. The battle raged on.


	9. For Lucy

So I read through the story and its comments today and I thought...I love my readers so thanks for reading and reviewing~Weeird

Luna and the others were pissed.

Could the other guilds not follow simple instructions, we're they incapable of hearing orders and battle plans? She did not know and truthfully did not want to. It was raining. This sudden change in weather was lucky for the other guilds as it put Luna in a good mood. Good enough to go save the others. Maybe.

Fairy Tail failed. Letting Lucy of all people into their barracks and in the famed 'Light Team' was an extremely awful mistake. It was one which had cost a life. Lucy's life. Lucy Heartfillia was a heiress and was an idiot. She entered Fairy Tail the strongest guild hoping to get stronger by being around other strong people. she had gotten weaker, letting others do her work for her. She could have beat Ms Flare Corona had she not joined Fairy Tail, she had gotten much much weaker. What a fool, an imbecile Jane thought although everyone pretended not to notice the thin trails and patches of wetness dripping down her face. Even Luna cried for their deceased teammate.

The Luminous Novae guild had defeated their assigned assassins with the stealth and power of a real assassin. All they had to do was attack once before the two dark guild members collapsed exhausted. Luna and Vee did their 'Luminous Galaxy' attack that kind of power was amazing their spell was ' Lights of our guild unite as the radiant galaxy is bright, we return to our place in the Novae of light as the drawing planet. We are the Light of power an eternity as deities of space and time we surpass the sun so shine bright from a dark and endless wasteland, SuperNovae Luminous GALAXY!' and Comet fell. Rizumu and Jane attacked Gold Plate and he was still defeated swiftly Jane and Rizumu let out a 'Celestial Apocalypse cross music attack' it went all along the lines of 'When celestial empowerment crosses an endless plane of darkness a tune is born from the shadows of the apocalypse, death rules once more and all is a harmonic sound as death and light fight to win. Open gates of Death and of Life to create this powerful tune Mixing Melody, Super Song!' all you need to know is that he was done for.

They were then to their chagrin sent to help their 'friends' in staying alive.

Hopefully the others egos wouldn't be bruised too badly.

Rizumu had been sent to help Mermaid Heel.

Jane to Sabertooth.

Vee to Lamia Scale.

Luna to Fairy Tail.

Jane complained continuously "why do I have to help those self centered idiots? It's not my fault that they are weak" even then it was half hearted, on the inside they were all grieving for their blonde cheerleader nakama the kind girl who had still looked up to them after they were so awful to her and her friends.

She would be missed. It was then that they all decided to get revenge on the guild for Lucy. They all knew within their minds that Lucy would have wanted them to not fight for her and to try and save themselves. They ignored the feeling pushing it down and squishing it into a tiny part of their mind. Merely because they were friends. For Rizumu helping Mermaid Heel was a breeze. They had already dumped the other two at the house and she was ready to fight again.

When Rizumu arrived in the cove the first thing she did was look at the...situations of the Mermaids. Kagura was trapped in an endless maze of thorns and it seemed to be that the more plants she slashed down the more grew again, Kagura also seemed to be injured and was sporting a broken arm and many cuts and bruises. Milliana was lying in a pool of her own blood and although she was not fatally wounded she was obviously in extreme pain, her face was contorted and pale, she also seemed to have depleted her magic energy completely which meant that she wouldn't heal as quickly as she normally other Mermaid's seemed to be sporting broken bones and bloody faces and seemed to be in extreme pain but what was most interesting was that they were all covered in runes.

"Siren of death" Rizumu summoned the spell and Persephone turned at the commotion. Rizumu scanned her over Long dirty blonde hair and bright red eyes, a cloak that looked like it was made of shadows. She was wearing a skintight backless dress that was strapless and was black as always, her feet were bare and her nails and toenails were painted red. Blood red, Persephone smiled and commented "oh I was waiting for you I wanted to see if you were any fun, Ariettene said your blonde cheerleader friend was no fun at all..." that was all she got o say before she was shot with a beam of light. She stood and suddenly they were both thrown back at the increase of magical energy. "That's the signal I guess" a large attack was performed.

The figure emerged her eyes glowed yellow and she smiled her lips her lips glowed red ad she smirked in acknowledgement. Her lips parted as if to say something and the woman cowering on the floor looked up only to meet the other woman's sinister sinister glare. "Welcome to your own personal hell...Persephone" stated the figure as if enjoying a show. Persephone then collapsed and when she stood her soul was no longer in her body.

Jane arrived at the crime scene and aimed a large apocolypse dragons roar without thinking. The Sabers almost laughed at her bored look that seemed to be eternally stuck On her face. What surprised her was the fact that there were two men not just one. The silver haired one was obviously Keith was the one who was knocked out and trapped in a shadow cage but the other one had...oh wait she knew who he was now he was...Vrad no, no that's wrong...oh I know Crad, Crad Black. An ice dragon slayer, obviously hurt by his dragon leaving, but by being hurt he also left his mind open for taking. Jane sighed and summoned her wings, They were black and gold with a golden spiraling pattern.

"Come at me pretty boy" she snarled smirking at his surprise. He then summoned his wings they glittered blue, white and silver, like ice. Jane was impressed but also...Jane was truly surprised at that. He was obviously no second rate slayer. "Impressive but coud you possibly beat a real dragon" she smirked again if only to agitate him. Now he looked afraid and scared enough to want to die. But then he stood and proclaimed "I beat your friends...I can beat you!" "surrrre you can" she once again smirked "roar of the frost dragon" he summoned, she aughed and called "that isnt a roar... This is a roar, mixed spell of the dragons Roar of the dark celestial dragon" but the boy stood once more n the edge of death and tried to continue fighting.

All Jane did was smack him on the head and knock him out. At the confused glances from the Sabers she snorted and answered "Luna told me not to _kill_ him, if she or I _wanted_ him dead he would already be in the morgue" the Sabers shivered at the thought.


	10. Vee's Story

Vee smiled and calmly walked through the meadows, a soft breeze blowing her hair gently. She hummed gently and smiled softly when the enemy stepped into the battle field suddenly the look of a demon came across her face. All she needed to say was "hurt my friends and you shall hurt me and I don't think you want to do that" he and his guild mates just laughed "who are you" he asked snarling at smiled again and claimed "I'm from the guild Luminous Novae s I suggest you step aside before someone gets hurt" Lyon looked sure enough to bet that when she said 'someone' she wanted to say 'someone meaning you'. As those words left her lips she realized that she had no worthy opponent and that Lamia Scale were only fighting the henchmen and that when she mentioned the name of her guild they all fled. Vee pouted childishly and said in a grumpy voice that she had wanted to fight one and that it wasn't far. Lamia Scale was officially in awe at her obliviousness.

Luna walked calmly, her eyes flickered silver then back to blue obviously trying to keep a hold of her powers, they moved left or right in sudden bursts. She against her better judgement called her team over to where she was. They all arrived quickly and planned out their route, it was decided. Rizumu, Vee and Jane would go after Erza and Luna would try to de-spell Gray and keep Natsu from burning him to a crisp.

The team of three nodded and one saluted and then they left to do their job while Luna stood, ready to do her own. The black aired woman entered the destroyed alcove "that is ENOUGH" she boomed over the battle. Both men stopped and looked at her as she touched the floor "Chains" she mumbled the chains wrapped around the two men tying them to the floor. She had given herself the easy job because she knew that Vee her team mate and best friend was capable of this much at least.

The armor wearing woman walked through the forest her sole job to get revenge for her fallen nakama and she would do anything to get even. Three shadows leapt through the forest their hair billowing and after spotting the red haired woman jumped deep below the canopy. Vee trapped Erza in a light sphere and asked Jane and Rizumu to let hem talk all she got in response was a nod and then they were gone, leaving the two women in the clearing. The dry ground became mud as the rain fell heavily. "Why are you stopping me from accomplishing my goal?" Erza asked barely holding in her power Vee just smiled in acknowledgement "can I tell you a story about a little girl?" Erza nodded knowing that she would not be set free unless she was told this 'story'. "Ok then, let's start".

The little girl walked through her village staring in wonder at the trinkets and other unknown colorful items around her, the bright stalls shone in the

sunlight and the girl smiled content with her life. She dreamed of being a Mage with loving friends in an amazing guild but alas, they were only dreams after all. She would row with her father, she loved him but... They didn't exactly get along. She watched her mother contract a incurable disease and she looked on as her father tried to raise her as best he could but she missed her mother. Her mother was a strong beautiful woman but with each passing day she began to rot away, each day loosing her memorys and with them her sanity. The girl sobbed as she looked at the corpse, the girls green hair shone under the bright lights of he church. She finally left, there in that gleaming little village there was nothing left for her. No Mom and no home she left at the ripe age of 16.

The girl wandered for days before finding a guild this guild was small and currently unknown the guild Luminous Novae. She was sitting at a small round table when an unknown teen slammed a newspaper down onto the table. She jumped up only to find herself staring into amused looking blue eyes one of which was covered by a lock of black hair, the pale girl had an eyebrow cocked as if to say 'what's your problem'. She sat back down regaining composure "Is that any way to treat your senior" she muttered the girl snorted and answered "no but it isn't my fault you're as nervous as a bloody rabbit, anyway I'm Luna who are you?" she stuttered "umm...oh well I'm err I'm Evening but you can just call me Vee" Luna frowned "where are you from? Wait are you the girl who is from Lotus Village" Vee smiled "why yes I am" Luna just looked sorry she then flipped over the news paper. The headline was Lotus Village taken over many held captive and some dead.

Luna and Vee ran through the forest using a shortcut that Luna had found it would only take one hour. One hour too late. Vee sobbed at the entrance to her village, she had tried ramming through the runes but that had not worked and she was now just sobbing for what she had lost. Luna embraced her and said in a kind voice "we will definitely get it back someday...somehow" a few years later the girl returned she held enough power to destroy lots but not enough to destroy the powerful runes. She was going to target their family's to get them to open the exit, she had it all panned out until her friend with the blue eyes embraced her once more and said "if you target their family's you will be just as bad as them and revenge may seem sweet but...it is not believe me I know, do not bear this burden remember we cry together an we do. We will get your village back I promise".

At the end of the story Erza who was long out of the barrier was sobbing and was embraced by the three other women who were also sobbing for the loss of their sister. Their celestial mage. "How cute shall I join the party" a silky voice purred "Ariettene" was all Jane had to say before Ariettene was taken down. No one could survive the combined efforts of those women. No One.


	11. Returning Home

Note:Sabertooth is a nice not mean guild now and Minerva is not cruel and sadistic.

It should have been fun.

When they returned everything was set up, all the guilds had hired a large tavern to host the party Fairy Tail was laughing and Cana was already drinking and smiling at the thought of her Blonde friend returning home. Mirajane and Levy also shared those thoughts while Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel smiled in anticipation, they couldn't wait for their members to come back. Even Sabertooth seemed antsy at the thought of their friends returning. The only guild not present was Luminous Novae and that was for special circumstances but Master Makarov was given a letter for them but 'for Luna's eyes only' was scrawled in messy and writing on top.

The doors creaked open and the Light Team stepped through in all it's glory practically shining but they all seemed to droop and had the aura of death looming around them. After everyone took in their appearances of tear stained cheeks and red eyes they were confused. Why were they sad they had after all defeated the newest dark guild to pop up.

Suddenly Levy spoke up "where's Lu-chan? She promised me she would write a new chapter for me before she got back" those words seemed to sink in, the atmosphere was as thick as treacle. Natsu shook and clenched his fists as Gray wiped away some tears with his arm, Erza broke down crying and while Luna stood tall and rigid the other girls broke down too. All Gray could say was "she's gone" and everyone seemed to deflate. Chaos happened the girls broke down and Mira seemed to choke on her tears even Minerva shed tears for the girl who was kind to her.

Makarov let go and sobbed, everyone drowned their sorrows in alcohol untill they were too drunk to even speak or think about the girl they lost. The next day everyone wore black for the funeral service her grave looked like her mothers, Levy clutched Lucy's precious story as fi that would save her soul while Natsu grabbed her keys her spirits wept. It rained hard. Both Juvia and Aquarius were practically dead with sorrows and guilt they had the same thoughts 'I was so mean to her I'm sorry Lucy so sorry'.

Luna was just placing a bouquet of flowers on the grave when she felt a presence, "what do you want?" she asked in a dull lifeless voice. "your master wanted me to give this to you" in his hand was a tiny purple envelope that smelled like...lavender was it? She took it and thanked him while walking slowly ack to the hotel.

Luna sat at the desk her reading glasses perched daintily on her nose, she leaned back in the large office chair sighed and leaned on her palms and tapped the thin pen from the job request in Magnolia bay. It was advertised as a magic pen that could instantly change colors she smiled lightly as she thought of the woman who gave it to her as thanks for finding her son, it was apparently a gift from an old lover of her sisters "no use keeping really" she had commented not noticing the fancy brand and intricately engraved details as well as the name on it 'Storm Brightling' it was a work of art really.

As she got out her letter opener she cut her finger but by the time she had licked the wound it was already healed, the letter was cut open and a soft lavender smell wafted out she opened the note and what she read both surprised and frightened her. 'Do it' was scrawled in messy writing.

There were speeches being said at the mourning that what was happening at the grave and Luna was called up to speak and she was not found murmurs of 'did not arrive' and 'so sad' were passed around the tent.

Luna strode in and she seemed happy. She stole the microphone from Makarov and said in the calmest voice she could muster at the time "I'm going to bring back Lucy from the dead does anyone want to watch?"

Note: sorry for not uploading more quickly I'll try to be faster from now on!


	12. The sins of the Magic Council

So... I'm sorry for not updating but I was debating on wether or not to delete this story and well yeah I might but I really like it so...yeah anyway on with the chapter I present to you Luminous Novae...

Luna walked through the halls of the magic councils building flanked by Erza and the rest of team Natsu while her team waited outside of the building. As they arrived at the large room Luna asked Natsu to 'make an entrance' so he burned the doors off of the room.

Flashback

After Luna made her statement there was chaos fairy tail members were thanking her while onlookers went to ask the magic council if this was allowed. Jane frowned and asked "is this allowed?" Luna just looked over her shoulder to Vee and nodded Vee then murmured "you tell me" as Jane and Rizumu read over the note numerous times as if trying to decipher a clue. Luna used the mic once more "Erza will you meet me in my room...NOW"

Erza looked confused as to why she was in Luna's office or rather her room. It was a rather large space with patterned glass and a small marble balcony, black carpet covered the floor and the bookshelves were tightly packed with old text on many different fighting and magic styles she had never seen anything like it before. Before she could pick up the red leather bound book on requip magic she heard Luna say "nice isn't it...it isn't as big as my study back home though" her voice seemed wistful.

"Why was I called here" Erza asked unsurely "because" said Luna playfully "I am doctor McSaint and I am going to need your, no fairy tails help with bringing back ms Heartfillia and first I need to bring back Jelall to make you happy" she smirked at Erza's bright red blush. "I don't need him" Luna laughed "sure but I need Utear anyway and she won't help unless she has Jelall and Meredy with her I just need some...help"

Flashback end.

"Natsu...I said make an entrance not to blow the bloody doors off...what will I say to Master Makarov..." Natsu cowered as Luna and Erza laughed. A man from the magic council grimaced and frowned "What do you want from us? We gave our condolences" said a man from the magic council snappily as if he was nervous but trying not to show it, Luna smirked sadistically "what we want? Oh look Erza our feelings are being considered" Erza laughed and stated boldly "we want Jelall, Meredy and Ultear back and we want them NOW" a sword slammed in front of the man who was now cowering behind his desk.

Another man stood "and what if we don't give them to you? What will you do then?" "then...every guild will create an uproar and i know a few...dirty secrets about your little...'magic council' " the man no the whole council now looked scared "and what secrets do you know..." Luna once again smirked "oh please" she shot back cockily "I know more than you do about your little council, and more than i'm supposed to" she mumbled the end of the sentence.

A woman spoke out this time "and what would that be?" she laughed "oh well lets see...i know that you did trades with dark guilds once and got a town demolished and you blamed it on an innocent mage...Zeref, I also know that you were the reason Zeref even went dark and that you caused the princess Hitsui E. Fiore to try and cause an ultimate armageddon and that you were the reason that the so called 'tower of heaven' was built what else oh yes..." the woman was on her knees "please stop...please"the magic council was almost all on their knees...almost, Team Natsu was shocked. The magic council could get away with so much..."and if they don't believe you?"the man spoke out once more "and if that doesn't work well...Achnologia does owe me a few favors so I suppose you could say that you are, how was it put again? Oh yeah, you're Screwed".

The newly named team, team Lucy (who would only be around until the blonde celestial Mage returned) stepped into the sunlight only raising a silver key to the light, the key to Lucy's return...the cheering was loud.


	13. Please help, assistance required

**Dear everyone,**

I have writers block and I can not think of anything so will you guys please PM me and send me ideas and/ or links for cover art because seriously I am so super blocked right now so please HELP ME!

Love from WIW


	14. His Scarlet haired angel

The ex-council member looked up through his greasy blue hair and saw a scarlet haired angel, he then passed out.

The young girl Meredy was in a terrible condition three broken bones and a large dirty gash across one cheek while Ultear was not even conscious just lying doll like on the ground, her eyes were closed. Jane, Leon and Wendy had been sent to get the two girls and Erza was sent alone to get Jelall.

Lyon surprised everyone by running up to Ultear and checking her pulse and her temperature, she had such a high fever, he picked her up and Jane picked up Meredy softly and asked Wendy to heal her, she was then healed and picked up once more. Lyon asked Jane, "why is she still unconscious" Jane cooly replied "because Wendy heals and they have malnutrition not a disease do you understand" Lyon understood.

Erza met them at the gates of the prison with Jelall over her shoulder she calmly said "hurry or Lucy will stay...as she is now".

They returned to the 'secret lair' which was a large underground cave with a series of caverns running through it. As they entered Luna asked Levy and Juvia to feed the girls while Erza was once again stuck with...Jelall. 'Just make him happy' were Luna's instructions and as an afterthought Luna added "he'd be happy anywhere as long as he was stuck with you..." she then mumbled some incoherent words and left.

So Erza sat and watched him sleep thinking about what to say to him and he eventually woke up.

Queen Erza sat on her strawberry throne the soft sponge floor was polished with a strawberry jam glaze and her dress was "Erza...Erza...ERZA". Erza's head snapped up and her eyes flew open and she stared at the sight of her old friend "Jelall..." he looked embarrassed "oh...umm hi Erza, how are you...today?"

Erza asked "was that a question or a statement and if you wish to know I'm fine thank you" suddenly there was a tapping and Jane strode in "Luna wants to know if you lovebirds are ready or if you need some more...alone time" after that statement was made Jane was on the receiving end of 2 glares so she sent one right back.

They were all in the main hall Ultear had already made Lucy's body younger and Gray had frozen it. "Natsu, the reason that Lucy's body is now young is that when she returns to her body then she will age around 3 or 4 years so if we left her in her current age she would become older than she should be" Luna explained.

The crystal cave had already been set up and Lucy's body had been placed there with her keys shining in the sunlight and making their reflections bounce off of the luminescent walls.

"Are you all ready and present?" there was a murmur of yes's that spread across the vast crowd "ok then let's begin...think about Lucy everything about her and all of the memory's that you have shared with her".

Luna started glowing and as did Ultear and Jane, Ultear glowed a bright purple while Jane glowed a shimmering grey and in contrast to both of them Luna glowed gold and white Lucy's body shimmered and began aging and while Ultear and Jane stopped glowing and regained consciousness Luna and Lucy stayed still and calm.

Suddenly the room exploded.


End file.
